


LEGEND OF KORRA: Watching the series, Challenge

by Sagittarius97



Series: Watching/Reading the Movies/Series/Books Challenges [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittarius97/pseuds/Sagittarius97
Summary: Before Korra goes to Republic city for the first time the characters are summand to a place where Wan the first avatar is going to show them Korras adventures.





	LEGEND OF KORRA: Watching the series, Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in writing this story PM/Contact me, I would also get credit for the story (just write my name in the summary or something) be allowed to give my opinion on the story, and if you're wondering about anything just ask and I'll see if I can help.

Before Korra goes to Republic city for the first time the characters are summand to a place where Wan the first avatar (it can also be some other person or spirit) is going to show them Korra`s adventures (a suggestion is that he only shows the battles and spiritual stuff in the show).  
To get to know Korra and better understand the responsibility and burden of what being the avatar means the characters could feel a part of the emotions, feelings and of course the pain Korra goes through (Korra shouldn't feel the pain she will go through it in real life but she can get to feel the emotion's and such).  
The characters should also be able to hear the past avatars that Korra hears in the show.  
Character´s: Korra, Korra´s Family, Mako and Bolin, Asami, the airbending family, Katara, Kya, Bumi, Lin, (maybe a few white lotus members but it's up to you)'


End file.
